1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for the distillation of a liquid from a liquid mixture, in which the liquids contained in the mixture have different boiling points. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for such distillation wherein both evaporization and condensation of the vaporated liquid are accomplished by spraying the mixture within an evacuated chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to distil components from a liquid mixture composed of liquids having different boiling points. However, in known distillation methods, the distillation process can be complicated by similarity of the boiling points of the components being distilled. Moreover, since the mixture must be heated, the known processes are limited to use with mixtures having components exhibiting good temperature stability. The need to heat the mixture also requires the expenditure of large amounts of heat energy in the distillation process.